


Laying Here I Count The Hours

by LouisInGlasses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Implied Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Implied Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Implied Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson, Innocent Louis, Louis in Panties, Louis-centric, Multi, Prison AU, Rape, Sad Louis, Smut, Sub!Louis, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, Top!Niall, Top!Zayn, bottom!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, shy!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisInGlasses/pseuds/LouisInGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was innocent. In more than one way, sure he was innocent to sex and relationships, but he was also accused of murder. But he was not the murderer. Louis was framed, but no one believed him so he's on his way to jail. There he meets four guys who want nothing more than to take Louis' innocence. </p><p>Innocence was rare at prison, and they were going to take advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

PREVIOUSLY

 

Louis was upset, his mother left him and his older sister, Lottie, alone with their step dad. But he wasn’t terribly frightened, because Lottie had a friend over. Lottie was 20 and Louis was 18, they are both on Thanksgiving break, Louis in his senior year of high school, and Lottie a sophomore in college. Jay, their mom, works nights. And well days, but you only really noticed her absence at night, when you have nightmares and she isn’t there to comfort you. Well, at least for Louis anyway. Mark, their step dad was very mean and very strict. He has hit Louis many times, and rapes Lottie often. But Louis is too innocent to notice her limping. As of right now, Mark was passed out drunk on the couch, as Lottie and her friend, Martha were in their room, probably gossiping about boys. Louis just sat in his room, reading. An hour later he decided he wanted a snack. Lottie and Martha thought the same. They all stood in the kitchen, careful not to make a sound. Unfortunately, they weren’t careful enough. 

 

“Charlotte, get your ass in here.” Lottie went pale but went anyway. Louis flinched when he heard a slap, and ran to the living room when he heard a scream, Martha following. 

 

The sight was almost unbearable. Mark had a gun, and was pointing it at a sobbing Lottie. He stabbed her, blood was gushing out her side. Louis went to run to her side. “LOUIS WILLIAM, IF YOU MOVE AN INCH I WILL SHOOT YOU BOTH.” So Louis froze. But he shot her anyway. Instantly, Louis felt a pang of guilt. ‘It should have been me.’ He thought. 

Martha screamed, and Mark turned and shot her too. ‘It’s all happening too fast. I should do something.’ So Louis lunged forward and knocked Mark to the floor, and he dropped the gun. Louis should have taken it and ran, but instead he picked it up, and shot Mark. He died instantly. 

 

PRESENT

 

Louis was more than upset. The court found him guilty. They thought he murdered his sister and her friend. He tried to explain but they wouldn’t believe him. They couldn’t, how could their head chief, Mark, kill two girls, one of which he raped. It was easier to blame Louis. 

 

So they did. 

 

Now Louis was headed to jail. But he had no emotion, his mother disowned him. He misses his mum already. But she was never there to begin with. The police have them in a car, on his way to the jail. He’s heard so many things and watched so many shows. He knows what happens in there, and it’s not pretty. 

 

Upon arrival, Louis is searched. Everywhere. The police officer who searched him was very perverted. Louis was in tears. But no one heard his screams. 

Somehow, he was still a virgin, maybe the officer took pity on him. But he was soon handed a jumpsuit and a blanket. 

 

“Oh, cell 345, you’ll enjoy that.” The police officer who guided him said. “Why, are they friendly?” Louis asked. The officer chuckled. “Very.”

 

The police officer didn’t take him in the cell, just dropped him off because he got a call on his speaker, something about a fight in the cafeteria. 

 

Louis walked into the cell and noticed a toilet in the corner, a window with bars in it, and five beds, four of which were being used. 

Louis sniffled, he did not belong here. He sat on the vacant bed and held his head in his hands. As he was on the verge of crying, the door swung open, revealing a blonde guy. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” He practically screamed. Louis jumped. “I ASKED YOU A QUESTION.”

 

“L-Louis T-TOMLINSON.” He felt his cheeks burn as he hiccupped in the middle of the sentence. The blonde man smirked and three others walked in, all laughing at something that had been said. They all stopped laughing when they saw Louis crying. 

 

“Niall, who is your friend?” The tall one asked. “Fuck off Harry, I don’t even know the kid. He was just sitting here when I walked in like two minutes ago.” 

 

Niall looked at Louis. “I’m Niall, that’s Harry, Liam and Zayn. You are now our bitch.”

Louis sobbed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited, sorry!

That night was Hell. After Niall’s announcement, Louis immediately rushed to the toilet to vomit. But nothing came up, and Lottie wasn’t there to rub his back and tell him that he would feel better if he took a bath. No, Liam was there to laugh. They all were. 

 

Louis was stuck, and he needed a transfer. 

 

Unfortunately for Louis, they don’t actually do transfers as they do in Orange Is The New Black. He was stuck, and he was tired of Niall being so mean to him. He always makes Louis fetch him things, and give him his lunch. It was quite ridiculous, but Louis couldn’t say anything because he knew what Niall was capable of. Niall was a gang leader, and it was quite obvious, he was very bossy and demanding. 

 

Harry was odd. He was the one with the anger issues, he choked his college professor for talking about religion, when in fact it was Harry who chose to be in the class. Harry always stared at Louis, even when Louis looked at him, he never looked away. He had no shame.

 

Louis has also learned that none of these boys yearn for privacy, they wank in the middle of the night, for everyone to hear. Harry always looks at Louis, of course. It makes Louis very uncomfortable, so he made some ear plugs. They worked for a bit. But after Zayn put a rat in his bed, he never wore them again. 

 

He also had to go to therapy once a week, they thought he was crazy. Well, he was. But he had a good reason to be, they locked him up for defending himself. Oh and God forbid he had been black. Lord knows what would have happened. But Louis doesn’t like to think of the past, it makes him think of Lottie. He misses her, she was so kind to him no matter what. When she found out that Mark had started hitting her little brother, she yelled at him. She is the reason Mark never dared to sexually assault him. So he did it to her instead. 

 

“Tomlinson, what the hell are you doing? I asked you to get me a drink five minutes ago!” Louis was soon dismissed from his thoughts. “Sorry.” He whispered. Quietly he left the room, knowing all four pairs of eyes were on him. 

 

“Damn, he’s got an ass.” Harry said. They all nodded in agreement. “I want him, and I will get what I want boys. So don’t get in the way.”

 

Niall just laughed. “Oh Harry, we all want him. But only one of us shall get him. And we all know that it will be me.”

 

This angered Harry so he launched his book at Niall’s head, but he missed and it fell to the floor. Niall laughed, again. 

 

“Let the games begin.” That’s all Louis heard as he handed Niall his glass of water. “Thank you.” Niall said. But it was weird, Niall never used manners to anyone. Especially not to Louis. 

 

Louis sat on his bed and decided it was time for a long needed nap. 

 

Lottie.

 

She was wearing a beautiful white dress. Her hair was braided with marvelous flowers weaving in and out. She was swaying as if she was drunk and dancing. 

 

“Why did you let him kill me Louis? He should have killed you.” She whispered. But Louis heard it loud and clear. 

 

“I didn’t! Lots, it was Mark remember? He was so mean to us. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. LOTTIE COME BACK PLEASE COME BACK.”

 

But she kept walking, her dress blowing in the breeze. 

 

He jolted awake, sweat dripping down his forehead, it took him a second to catch his breathe and to realise that Harry was sat on his bed, his hand grasping a glass. He had poured water on Louis to wake him up, after he figured out he wouldn’t wake up just by being shook. 

 

It didn’t take long for Louis to burst into tears. He misses Lottie, and she hates him. He doesn’t deserve to be here. 

 

“HARRY KILL ME. PLEASE HARRY, LET ME DIE.” He started crying and screaming uncontrollably. It was like a light switch was flicked off. 

 

Harry was so confused by the time the guards came. He had one question running through his mind. But nothing really added up. 

Why did Louis think Harry could kill him?


	3. Chapter Three.

Louis was put on medication because they were afraid he would hurt himself. He was emotionally unstable and he knew that. He was scared that Niall was plotting something, and Harry has been giving him things. Just this morning, he gave Louis a damp rag for his head. To say that Louis was confused would be an understatement. They were so mean to him when he first arrived. He still didn’t get Liam and Zayn, but if you asked him, it seems as though they were dating. But Louis wasn’t about to ask them if they were because Liam was bipolar and Zayn was in for dealing drugs. 

Basically he slept in a room with maniacs, every single night. It was all very frightening.

 

Right now he was walking into the cafeteria for lunch. The cafeteria was this big place where all the inmates gather to fight. Well in Louis’ eyes. There are daily fights, as you would imagine in an all male jail. You could compare a jail and a mental institution, and they wouldn’t be too far off. The food was okay, edible but not good. Louis had an apple, a water and a chicken sandwich on his tray, well supposedly it was chicken. They aren’t really sure. 

 

As Louis gets ready to bite into his sandwich, Harry sits down, his limbs flailing everywhere. 

 

“Hey Louis, can I eat with you?” 

 

“Sure.” He was never one for conversation. Hell, he’s never been one for conversations with someone who actually killed someone. But most people think the same of Louis, but he was innocent, he swears. 

 

“So Lou, is it alright if I call you Lou? I really hope so because Louis is quite formal and Lou is very simple. I like simple.” 

 

“All my mates called me Lou, go ahead.” 

 

Harry grinned, “So we’re mates?” Louis shrugged. 

 

“Sure, if you want.” God damn it, why did you have to agree. You shouldn’t make friends in here. 

 

Harry smiled as he ate his chips. “I knew I was right about you. You are a great guy Louis, I’m glad you got moved into our room, Niall’s an asshole.”

 

“Excuse you Harold, I am a king.” 

 

Harry and Louis look up to see Niall standing over them, holding his own tray, an evil look on his face. 

 

“Harry, I think it’s time for you to leave. Louis and I need to have a chat.”

 

Harry scoffed, “Fuck off Niall, I was here first, Louis and I were talking. Isn’t that right Lou?” 

 

Both boys looked at Louis, who was turning red. 

“Um, I think I need to use to the toilet.” He stood up and ran out of the cafeteria, running to the bathroom, entering a stall and slamming the door. It took him ages to catch his breath. Oh boy, he was in trouble now. He needed to speak to his lawyer, he shouldn’t be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm undecided, should I make this a Larry fic or ot5? Let me know, and also would you prefer one long chapter once a week or a bunch of shorter chapters whenever I can like I have been? 
> 
> Twitter - Sydneyt91  
> Instagram - Sydneyt91  
> Tumblr - Sydneyt91   
> :-)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down.

 

“So Lou, care to join me for breakfast?”

 

Is the first thing Lous hears when he wakes up. He obviously looks like shit, he’s practically blind, his glasses are on the table, and he has awful morning breath. But here Harry is, all up in his business. 

 

“Sure, Harry. Let me wake up a bit.” He reached over to grab his glasses, and immediately sees Harry, minus the blur, with a shit eating grin on his face. Together, they walk to the cafeteria, careful to not wake Niall up. 

 

There is no line for breakfast, so they just walk up. Harry frowns when all Louis grabs is an apple. “That’s all you’re getting?” 

 

Recently Louis has noticed how toned everyone is. And by everyone, he means everyone. All they have had time for was working out. Harry even said, he does push ups and pull ups to pass the time often. But Louis hates sweating, it makes him feel dirty, and he hates working out. And Louis is by no means ‘fat’, but he thinks he is. He doesn’t have abs or biceps. He’s soft. And he hates himself for it. 

 

“I’m not hungry, it’s fine.” Of course he wasn’t going to starve himself, but he wasn’t about to eat a three course meal. 

 

Harry filled his tray with half frozen waffles and curdled milk. When you’re in prison you don’t exactly get a five star restaurant meal. But Harry is used to the food by now. 

 

“So Harry, how are you this morning?” Louis asks, trying to change the topic. It worked. 

 

“Excellent, Lou. These waffles taste much better with a view of a beautiful boy.” Again, the shit eating grin. 

 

Louis gasps, and pick up a piece of Harry’s waffle, then throws it at him. Now it’s Harry’s turn to gasp. The initial shock turned to a chuckle. 

 

“How dare you.” He stood up, threw Louis over his shoulder and carried him to the room. Throwing Louis on the bed, he says, “You are going to regret that.” 

 

Louis giggles. But Harry soon starts tickling him. “MERCY HARRY P-PLEASE I’M S-S-SORRY.” But Harry is relentless. Well that is until Niall walks into the room with a smirk.

 

“I heard screams, I thought something else was happening.” He made a gesture. 

 

Louis gasped. 

 

“Um.. I think I should go.”

 

Niall frowned. “No, you will stay. You might want to hear this.” 

 

Harry sat down on the bed with Louis, wrapping an arm around him, very protectively. 

 

“So Louis, I noticed you and Harry have been getting very close. I don’t like it. Quite frankly, you are mine.”

 

Harry’s grip tightened. 

 

“And I never lose what is mine. So why don’t you come sit on my bed.” 

 

Louis stays with Harry. 

 

“I don’t want to force you, Tomlinson, but I will. So we can do this the easy way, or I can get rough. But it’s up to you. In all honesty, I like a chase, and I like it rough.”

 

Louis whimpered very softly, but Harry heard. He rubbed the back of Louis’ knuckles. 

But Louis had already made his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates :( I struggle with procrastination. Hope this is good enough for you!
> 
> All the love, S xx


	5. Chapter Five.

“No. I want to stay with Harry, that is my final decision,” Louis was a bit pale but held his chin high. 

 

Harry smiled, and so did Niall. But they both did it for different reasons. 

 

“See you around, Lou.” 

 

Louis let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He looked at Harry and immediately started sobbing. Harry wrapped his arms around him, and laid down on the bed. 

 

“Love, it’s going to be okay. I won’t let anything happen to you. Stick with me, I will always protect you.” 

 

Louis looked up at him, eyes red from crying. Suddenly Louis launched himself at Harry, attacking him with his lips. Harry reacted fast and started to kiss back. Louis’ hands flew to his hair. 

 

“Harry,” he gasped, “please it hurts.” Harry looked down and saw the bulge forming in Louis’ pants. 

 

“I’ve got you love.” He took off Louis’ pants and, my god he’s wearing panties. 

 

“Lou. You’re so hot, baby.” He pulled Louis’ dick out of the panties, not wanting to take them off. He wrapped his lips around the tip, licking and sucking. 

 

“Uh, Harry please. Oh.” Louis moaned. 

 

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO FAGS DOING? SECURITY!” Both boys look up to see one of Niall’s ‘gang’ members looking like the cat who ate the canary. Soon, four guards came in before Louis had time to get dressed. They pulled the two boys away from each other. 

 

“HARRY PLEASE HELP ME. DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME.” Louis screamed, kicking and punching the guard who threw him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. 

 

Harry was held back by three officers. He watched them take Louis away, he saw Niall high-fiving the asshole who got them busted. Harry would be getting his revenge. 

 

Louis was in solitary. He had no idea what happened to Harry. Solitary was miserable. Even worse than his cell that includes Niall. There are no windows, a very thin mattress and a filthy toilet. The guard that brought him here made Louis blow him. Just like Harry had done to Louis two hours ago. He can still feel the filthy hand holding his head, grasping his hair making him go deeper. He couldn’t breathe but the guard was relentless. Louis was left grasping the wall, trying to breathe, a white substance on his shirt, sobbing. 

 

He misses Harry. Harry who would always tell him a joke, or try to make him smile. Now he was alone. His mum hates him, Lottie was gone. Nothing was ever right for Louis, maybe he should just end it. 

 

But he couldn’t leave Harry. No, he must stay strong for Harry. 

 

A part of the door opened, and a plate slid in.

 

“You better eat this Lou, you have a busy day tomorrow.”

Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please give me ideas for future chapters, I would love to add anything you could think of!   
> xx S


	6. Chapter 6

“Tomlinson, get out of bed. You are being released from solitary.” 

 

Louis shot out of bed and looked at the door. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yes, now unless you’d like to stay in here, I suggest you get up.” 

 

He opened the door and Louis bolted out of the room like it was on fire. 

 

“Thank you so much, sir. Am I allowed to walk back to my bunk?” 

 

The guard nodded and Louis let out a breath and walked the surprisingly short walk back to the bunk building. He saw people staring at him as he twiddled his thumbs, never missing a beat. 

 

“I heard he lost his virginity when he was fourteen.” 

 

“Yeah, Tomlinson the Whore.”

 

“YO TOMMO MEET ME IN MY ROOM TONIGHT LET’S HAVE SOME FUN.” 

 

Louis tried to ignore the harsh words but the men were relentless. There was a never ending sound of catcalls and whistles. He wished the Earth would open and swallow him whole. He turned the corner and the words stopped. He saw his bunk room, and could hear Liam talking. 

 

“Harry you can’t keep acting like this. Louis is a nice kid, don’t get him in trouble. You know how it is in here.” 

 

“Liam, I think I love him, and I have never loved someone. This is a big deal, I don’t want to hurt him. He’s the only thing I have ever not wanted to see bleed. I don’t understand this. And fucking Niall keeps hurting him. I just want to kill that mother fucker. But I can’t because I don’t my baby to see what I’m capable of.” 

 

Liam sighed and before he could speak again, Louis opened the door. 

 

“LOUIS!” He was met with Harry picking him up, cradling his head like an infant. 

 

“Are you okay, love? What did they do to you? Are you hurt?” 

 

Louis giggled. 

 

“I’m fine Harry, just a bit shaken up is all. How long was I in there? I lost count after four days.”

 

Harry frowned. “Lou, you were gone for a week and a half. I was released after a week,what did they do to you? I know something happened.”

 

Louis sighed and told Harry to put him down. Harry did, and Louis sat on the bed. He told them what the guard made him do. And how no one could hear because solitary was sound proof. 

 

“Harry, I-I didn’t want it, honest. I just want you, I tried to stop him, but he wouldn’t. You have to believe me.”

 

Harry frowned. “Lou, baby, shh. It’s okay, I understand.”

 

He pulled Louis into his lap and stroked his hair. “Let’s take a nap.”

 

They forgot about Liam, standing in the corner, a look of shock on his face. 

 

-

 

“I’m telling you Niall, you have to be nice to the kid. He’s really fragile, I mean I don’t even think he killed those people. Don’t you hear him talk in his sleep? He is totally innocent, I don’t know why he’s here. And you are just making it worse, so please be nice.” 

 

It’s official, Liam was going crazy. Zayn was talking to his counselor and has been for three hours. So now Liam was stuck with either Niall, Harry, or some random asshole. He chose Harry but Louis came back a hysterical mess, so he left. Then he went to Niall, who is being an ass. 

 

“Aw but Li, it’s so fun to mess with the pretty pretty princess.” Niall said, bringing his hands up, batting his eyelashes. 

 

Liam rolled his eyes, “I’m serious, back off. He’s unstable and fragile.”

 

Niall looked at him for quite some time, surprisingly silent. ‘

 

“Alright, I’ll be nice to the pretty pretty princess. Happy Liam?” 

 

“Very.”

 

“Now fuck off, knob, I have some planning to do.”

 

Liam sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time that day. “Don’t do anyt-”

 

“OUT!”

 

Niall Horan was not about to let other people tell him what to do. Oh no sir, he had a plan and it’s going to be a damn good one. He walked back to the bunk where Louis and Harry were. 

 

“Harry I need to speak with you.” 

 

Harry was asleep but heard Niall enter the room, the asshole was quite loud. “Bugger off, I’m taking a nap with Lou.” 

 

“Get up, I need to speak with you.” 

 

Harry sighed, there’s no way Niall would leave him alone unless he listened. 

 

They walked out into the hallway. 

 

“Alright what the fuck was so important you had to wake me up from my nap?” Harry said, very angry. 

 

Niall grinned, “I want to apologize to you and Louis. I have been a real jerk to you guys these past weeks and I just want to say sorry. I really want to get to know Lou, he seems like a babe. Would you mind if I went in there to talk to the little guy, would you?”

 

“Actually, I would mind, you really hurt him Niall. You can’t be alone with him.”

 

“Fine, you can watch from the door frame then.”

 

They looked in the room, and Louis was awake, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Harry cooed. 

 

“Hey boo, Niall wants to talk to you, but don’t worry, I’ll be right here standing in the door the whole time.” Harry said. 

 

Louis nodded and seemed a little hesitant. He turned pale when he saw Niall grin. 

 

“Lou, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for being an ass to you. You really didn’t do anything to me. I really want us to be friends, yeah?”

 

Louis giggled and threw his arms around Niall’s neck. 

 

“Of course we can be friends you wanker.”

 

Niall grinned, his plan was in full action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is getting somewhere! xx


End file.
